Boris Vostry
Boris Vostry worked alongside Viktor Kozeny. Kozeny has been tied to the hijackers, online. Accused together with Viktor Kozeny of stripping assets in 1995-97 worth 11.5 billion Kc from Harvard Investment Funds and glass company Sklo Union Teplice. Vostry assisted in some suspicious transactions. As the funds' general meetings chair he withheld crucial information from the shareholders. He fled to Belize. Boris says he is innocent. He was apparently exonerated by a Cayman Court judgment in 2007, and based on this judgment, he was also cleared by the Belize Supreme Court, and is living in Belize free after he was cleared by the court. He told a newspaper there that he has appealed the 9-year jail sentence handed down to him by the Prague High Court, and will travel to Europe to clear his name. Boris should be considered innocent of any crime until the issues are settled. -------------- A man named Boris Vostry, with d.o.b August 1947, resigned his directorship in a UK registered business on September 10th 2001. Company C.O.S. (CZECHOSLOVAK OCEAN SHIPPING) BULK (LONDON) Role Director Appointed 23 Jul 1996 Status Resigned (10 Sep 2001) Another director of CZECHOSLOVAK OCEAN SHIPPING Bulk was ALAN GEORGE MALCOLM KINCHIN, he was also director of Omnipol Ltd which may have been a UK subsidiary of Czech arms merchant Omnipol. He resigned 11 September 2000. From 1975-1981, roughly 700 tons of Semtex plastic explosive were purchased and exported to Libya by Omnipol. As such, implications have been drawn that Semtex usage on the part of militant factions, such as the Irish Republican Army and the Palestine Liberation Organization, may have been originally sourced from Omnipol, given Libyan ties to such groups. Notably, it has been alleged that the Semtex utilized to carry out the 1988 bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland was in fact indirectly sourced from Omnipol via Libya, which, though not entirely substantiated or corroborated, fits in with verifiable records of Omnipol's arms sale connections to Libya. Josef Šťáva, the former owner of Diag Human who is claiming over Kč 8.9 billion from the Czech state in arbitration proceedings, proposed arms deals to Czechoslovakia's Communist leadership, secret police (StB) files reveal. Šťáva reportedly met regularly with representatives of the state arms trading enterprise Omnipol and proposed a number of arms and munitions deals and ventures. In the 1980s, Šťáva, a Czech who emigrated to Switzerland in 1970, held talks with the Czechoslovak arms export monopoly Omnipol about several potentially very lucrative arms deals, the daily Mladá fronta Dnes (MfD] reported Monday, citing StB reports from the time recently obtained by the Czech historian Prokop Tomek. The file reveals that in the 1980s, Šťáva held negotiations about the potential export of Czechoslovak arms to Argentina and of tanks and munitions to Iraq; and the setting up a grenade factory in communist Albania and an explosives factory in Libya. According to the StB file, in July 1988, for example, Šťáva visited Omnipol’s headquarters in Prague where he discussed the possible export of dozens of tanks to Iraq, he complained that the Israelis had attempted to murder his associate due to his armaments deals with Egypt, and revealed that one of his employees had been arrested in the US for exporting materials that were under an embargo. ALAN GEORGE MALCOLM KINCHIN, was also director at Traco UK Ltd, previously called Poldi UK and probably a subsidiary of Poldi Steel. Again, he resigned 11 September 2000. A Czech Steel Sale Raises Eyebrows By Peter S. Green, March 14, 1996. PRAGUE— Vladimir Stehlik is a desperate man. Less than three years ago, Mr. Stehlik, 52 and an architect by training, was hailed as the home-grown savior of Czech industry. Already a successful entrepreneur in the first days of post-Communist reform, he bid for and won the country's most venerated steel mill — the century-old Poldi Steel — in a privatization auction. These days, Czech steel production is strong, as is demand at home and in Western Europe. But Poldi is nearly bankrupt, and all eyes are on Mr. Stehlik's management. The financial situation of Poldi has also forced the Czech government to take another look at privatization. The Czech government's National Property Fund wants to remove Mr. Stehlik as head of Poldi and sell the company to someone solvent. Boris' golfing partner appears to be Slavek Machacka, owner of the Manatee Inn in Placencia, Belize, a budget hotel which he built in 1999. ---- Some allegations about Boris from a Czech website: Among his closest associates belonged and still belongs to Boris Vostrý, b. August 25, 1947, a former senior secret police officer with the rank of colonel alleged. Its volume was the same as other high volumes of officers in time discarded. From the available information, including from his biography reveals that since 1971 Vostrý worked at the Ministry of Interior since 1981 as Deputy Chief of technical administration of the Federal Ministry of the Interior, then Deputy Chief of the VI. SNB. There is no doubt that this is a top Communist security cadres. The question remains, how much Harvard operations directly controlled, eventually drove and leather, with whom he worked in a number of companies already since 1990. Category:Characters Category:All